1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcycle jacket with built-in turn signals. The turn signals are connected by an electrical tether to the signalling system of the motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Turn signals on articles of apparel have long been the subject of inventor""s endeavors, but to date, none have been particularly satisfactory.
An early attempt is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,209,059, issued Dec. 19, 1916, to Smith. A bare bulb, electrically connected to a battery, is attached to the sleeve of a driver, so that when the driver""s arm is out of the window making the motions of a turn signal, the light will move with the arm and be visible to other motorists.
Japanese Patent No. JP2265101, issued Oct. 29, 1990 to Hitoshi et al. discloses a jacket with a printed circuit board attached in the middle of its back. A matrix of light emitting diodes (LEDs) are mounted on the printed circuit board which is operationally connected with a motorcycle power source via a programmable operating system. A manipulated graphic with or without text can be displayed on the printed circuit board. The disclosure is very broad with few details, but apparently, when used as a turn signal, a large arrow is formed across the entire board by lighted LEDs, when a turn signal switch is activated by the biker, the arrow pointing in the direction of the turn. While the patentees state that the xe2x80x9cturn signalxe2x80x9d is activated by a xe2x80x9cblinker,xe2x80x9d it is not clear whether or not the arrow itself flashes on and off. Other displays, such as personal messages, are also programmed into the operating system. The system is expensive, requires separate attachment to the jacket, and the turn signal indication is not the type to which United States drivers are accustomed, opening the possibility that rather than being a clear notification of a turn, it could actually confuse other drivers.
Warning lights, including turn signals, have been placed on motorcycle helmets in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,516, issued Dec. 17, 1985 to Schott et al., 5,207,500, issued May 4, 1993 to Rios et al., and 6,097,287, issued Aug. 1, 2000 to Lu.
The helmet of Schott et al. is self-contained with the battery, switches, circuitry, and lights built-in, a complicated combination, which is expensive to manufacture and which adds to the weight of the helmet. The turn signal switches are inertia switches operable by movements of the cyclist""s head, a system prone to accidental actuation, for a motorcyclist""s head is constantly moving.
Rios et al. include turn signals, a brake light, a tail light, and a head light in their helmet design, making for a large and heavy combination. All of the lights of Rios et al. are powered and actuated by the motorcycle""s electrical system. While a multi-lighted helmet is more easily seen by other motorists than one without lights, the light array disclosed by Rios et al. must present a confusing display. The cyclist""s head is constantly rotating, thereby constantly changing the position of the left and right turn lights relative to the bike body, which leaves following drivers to wonder what, if anything, is being indicated.
Lu adds to the conventional helmet only a brake light, inductively coupled to the brake system of the motorcycle. No indications of turns are involved.
Safety lights have also been placed on other wearing apparel, to be worn by policemen, joggers, runners, bicyclists, etc., to warn motorists or others in the vicinity of their presence. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,153,745; 5,070,436; 5,488,361; and 5,690,411. Only the last, issued Nov. 25, 1997, to Jackman includes manually actuated xe2x80x9cturn signalsxe2x80x9d incorporated into a jogger""s vest. They are powered by batteries carried by the wearer, adding to the garment""s weight and complexity.
Many other lighted apparel have been patented, most for decorative or entertainment purposes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,191; 4,709,307; 5,113,325; 5,278,734; and 5,613,756. They are not germaine to the instant invention.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties described above by providing a light-weight motorcycle jacket which is inexpensive to manufacture, reliable in construction, and communicates the cyclist""s intentions clearly and unambiguously to other motorists.
It is an object of the invention to accomplish the above by spacing the turn signal lights widely apart at the upper, outer edges of the back and by shaping the indicators as arrowheads pointing in the direction of the turn. The simplicity of the design of the turn signal lights and the widely separated placement thereof are not confusing to other motorists.
It is a further object of the invention to ensure the proper positioning of the lights relative to the motorcycle by placing the turn signal indicators on the back of the jacket. The relative positioning of the lights do not change, for the torso of the biker rarely rotates, remaining square with the direction of travel by being anchored by the rider sitting on the seat while keeping the hands virtually constantly on the handlebar grips.
It is a further object of the invention to power and control the turn signals by electrically connecting the turn signal lights to the electrical system of the motorcycle, thus allowing the jacket lights to function as an auxiliary signalling system in syncronism with the turn signal lamps fixed to the motorcycle. Use of the electrical system of the motorcycle also eliminates from the jacket per se the weight and complexity inherent in batteries, switches, flashers, and other necessary circuitry.
It is a further object of the invention to provide light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the turn signal indicators, since they are shock resistant, reliable, and of sufficient luminous output to be clearly visible to others.
It is a further object of the invention to provide flat, arrow-shaped light sources as the turn signals, with the arrows pointing in the direction of the turn.